Uma segunda chance
by Umbreon-chan
Summary: Naruto encontra Sasuke em uma floresta, mas a algo MUITO direferendo com o moreno. O que pode acontecer agora? SLASH SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça latejar de dor. Onde estava? O que havia acontecido? Essas foram às primeiras perguntas que se formaram em sua mente. Não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa. Apenas que estava treinando com Orochimaru e Kabuto e, de repente, uma luz azul escuro tomou conta do lugar. Essas eram suas últimas lembranças.

Olhou para os lados, se vendo no meio de alguma floresta. Uma coisa já podia ter certeza… estava perdido, pois não reconhecia aquela parte da floresta.

"Se Orochimaru me jogou aqui para alguma brincadeirinha psicopata dele, juro que o mato!" pensou, levantando-se e caminhando até o rio que estava ali perto.

Mas quando olhou seu reflexo na água, teve de se segurar para não gritar. O que havia acontecido com sigo?

___________________________________________________

Naruto, agora com dezenove anos e um Jounin de elite, estava fazendo uma missão Rank-B no país do Chá. Tinha apenas que garantir a segurança um casal de joalheiros, pois havia ameaças contra eles. Já estava a duas semanas naquele país, e havia feito bons amigos. Haru e Hoshi eram gêmeos, filhos do casal que estava protegendo, Jiro e Kayia. Toda a família havia sido muito hospitaleira e agradecida, desde o momento em que chegou.

Haru, em especial, dizia que queria ser um ninja como Naruto, mas seus pais desaprovavam, pois achavam que a vida de um ninja era muito perigosa. No fundo, Naruto sabia que era verdade, e tentava desencorajar Haru. Já Hoshi, queria continuar com os negócios da família, pois achava que não havia coisa mais bonita do que fazer jóias.

Os dias que passava com aquela família, sempre fazia com que Naruto desejasse não ter de terminar aquela missão, pois quando a terminasse, teria de ir embora. Mas para sua tristeza, o fim da missão chegou mais rápido do que ele pode imaginar, logo no início da terceira semana, conseguiu matar o patife que estava ameaçando a família. A despedida foi quase um rio de lágrimas, pois as crianças não queriam que ele fosse embora, mas depois de muito conversarem, Naruto as fez entender que aquele era o seu destino… que aquela era a sua vida ninja.

Agora, Naruto se via regressando a Konoha. Andava calmamente pela floresta, não estava com pressa para chegar à vila e ter de fazer o relatório da missão. Se havia alguma coisa que odiava em sua vida ninja, eram os malditos relatórios que tinha de fazer.

Já eram quase três da tarde, quando parou perto de uma árvore para descansar um pouco. Tirou o cantil de água da mochila e olhou em volta, a procura de um rio onde pudesse enchê-lo novamente. Avistou um não muito longe, e se dirigiu para ele.

Quando se abaixou para encher o cantil, ouviu um barulho próximo. Sacou sua kunai, pronto para se defender se fosse o caso. Andou calmamente até uma árvore próxima, mantendo a arma firme em sua mão. Fez um movimento rápido, parando em frente ao causador do barulho.

- Sa-sasuke… - balbuciou, olhando para o moreno a sua frente.

Mas não era o Sasuke que se lembrava. Era… era uma versão miniatura de Uchiha Sasuke, mas essa com um par de orelhas de gatinho preto, e uma calda peluda, também preta. O que tinha acontecido?


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke olhava fixamente para o loiro a sua frente. Aquele ali era Uzumaki Naruto? Não podia acreditar. O loiro estava muito diferente desde a última vez que se encontraram. Tinha os cabelos longos, amarrados em um longo rabo-de-cavalo. As roupas, antes extravagantes e chamativas, agora estavam em cores mais discretas. Uma camisa de manga comprida azul escura, a jaqueta de Jounin verde, e a calça preta. As feições mais firmes e masculinas. Muito diferente do Genin que se lembrava.

- Sasuke…? É você…? – perguntou Naruto, sem acreditar no que via diante de si.

- Hn… claro Dobe… - respondeu, mas sua voz não passava de um tom infantil.

Naruto se abaixou, ficando de joelhos na frente de Sasuke, para poder olhar os intensos orbes negros. Sim, era Uchiha Sasuke, mas o que havia acontecido com ele? Como havia acabado daquele jeito?

- O… o que aconteceu? – perguntou, tentando entender.

- Acha que eu sei? – falou Sasuke, um pouco irritado. – A última coisa que me lembra era que estava treinando. E acabei, sei lá como, acordando no meio da floresta com esse corpo! DO QUE ESTÁ RINDO!?

Naruto não conseguiu conter sua risada. Ver Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que considerava seu maior rival, naquela situação, era muito engraçado. Mas parou por um minuto. Aquela situação poderia vir a ajudá-lo.

- Hn… Teme, você pode usar algum jutsu nessa forma? – perguntou, olhando para o moreno.

- Não… nem o Sharingan eu consigo usar… - bufou, irritado. Não havia nada mais humilhante para alguém que só queria conseguir poder a qualquer custo.

Um sorriso malvado surgiu nos lábios de Naruto. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do moreno, estendeu os braços, tocando-o nos ombros e sorriu maldoso.

- Sabe, Sasuke… eu ainda não cumpri a minha promessa… - disse, se aproximando mais do moreno.

- O que vai fazer…? – perguntou, se amaldiçoando pelo medo que demonstrou.

- Eu vou… - Naruto escorregou as duas mãos até as costas do moreno. – Te valar comigo! – disse, pegando Sasuke e o colocando em seu ombro.

- ME LARGA! ME SOLTA, SEU DOBE MALDITO! – gritou, se debatendo, enquanto Naruto o carregava.

Sasuke gritou, esperneou, fez todo o escândalo que uma criança poderia fazer. Mas mesmo assim, não adiantou nada. Naruto o arrastou pela floresta, fazendo o percurso mais rápido do que teria feito se não o tivesse encontrado. Chegaram aos portões de Konoha ao entardecer.

Os ninjas que cuidavam da entrada logo reconheceram Naruto, mas não entenderam o que ele fazia com um garoto de pouco mais de sete anos em seus ombros.

- Hn… Naruto-san, o que aconteceu? – perguntou um dos ninjas.

- Ahn? Ah sim, infelizmente eu ainda não posso dizer nada para vocês, isso é assunto Rank-SS – disse, com toda a autoridade de Jounin que tinham.

Sasuke já havia parado de se debater, afinal, isso só o estava cansando. Fez um bico digno de uma criança mimada, e ficou olhando a vila ao seu redor. Não havia muita coisa diferente, apenas o monte Hokage, que agora tinha a face da Goidaime.

Naruto entrou no prédio Hokage e se dirigiu para a sala de Tsunade. Quando entrou, viu a Hokage sentada em sua mesa revisando alguns papeis e Shizune ao seu lado como sempre.

- Baa-chan… - chamou, com um tom calmo.

- Já voltou, Naruto. Que bom. Como… MAS O QUE É ISSO?! – gritou Tsunade, ao ver que o loiro carregava uma criança em seu ombro.

Naruto sorriu, e colocou Sasuke no chão. Os olhos da Goidaime e de Shizune pareciam ter saltado de suas orbitas, ao verem que era o garoto a sua frente.

- Mas… como…? – Tsunade estava sem palavras.

- Não sei, baa-chan. Eu o achei assim – falou Naruto. – Mas agora, pelo menos, o temos de volta.

- Sim… mas… por Kami… temos de encontrar um jeito de fazê-lo voltar ao normal – disse Tsunade séria.

Sasuke a olhou surpreso. Será mesmo? Será que ela poderia ajudá-lo? Bem, era verdade que Tsunade era a melhor ninja médica que existia. Era uma sennin lendária. Se havia alguém que poderia ajudá-lo, esse alguém era ela.

- Por favor… - sussurrou, mais alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem. – Não quero continuar assim.

Houve um profundo silêncio, onde todos pareciam se perguntar se realmente havia escutado aquilo.

- Claro… não se preocupe, vou fazer de tudo para encontrar um jeito – garantiu Tsunade.

- Arigato – disse, fazendo uma reverencia.

- No entanto… - Sasuke sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquilo. – Como você não se parece nada com Uchiha Sasuke que deixou Kohona, nós teremos que esconder seu retorno.

- Baa-chan? Como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Naruto, tentando imaginar um jeito de isso acontecer.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios da Hokage.

- Você não me disse que sempre quis ter um bichinho de estimação, Naruto? – disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

Naruto entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Voltou a pegar Sasuke e colocá-lo em seu ombro e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Tsunade-sama… acha mesmo prudente deixar Naruto sobre a vigília de Sasuke? – perguntou Shizune, preocupada.

- Não conheço ninguém mais perfeito. Naruto não vai desperdiçar essa chance…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto abriu a porta de sua casa, que há algum tempo já não era mais aquele pequeno apartamento. Morava em um apartamento com o triplo do tamanho do antigo. Um quarto realmente grande e confortável. Cozinha muito bem cuidada, de paredes braças com azulejos azuis escuros perto do fogão, os móveis todos na cor azul clara. Uma sala grande, com um sofá com lugar para quatro pessoas, uma poltrona, uma televisão tela plana de vinte nove polegadas. E um banheiro grande, com paredes verde claro e móveis brancos.

Colocou Sasuke no chão e trancou a porta. Colocou sua mochila ao lado da porta e andou até a cozinha calmamente.

- Tá com fome? – perguntou, olhando para Sasuke, que estava analisando o apartamento.

- Hn… - foi tudo o que o moreno respondeu.

Naruto riu levemente e começou a preparar alguma coisa para comerem. Não comia mais lamen, pelo menos não o tempo todo. Uma vez por semana, ou até duas, mas havia adotado o habito de fazer sua própria comida.

- Desde quando mora aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, entrando na cozinha.

- Há uns cinco meses – respondeu, enquanto cortava alguns legumes.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, estranhando o fato de não ver o loiro esquentar água para fazer lamen.

- Cozinhando – respondeu, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Não me diga que parou de comer lamen?! – perguntou, surpreso.

- Eu como, mas não com a mesma freqüência. Sou um Jounin agora, Sasuke, não posso ficar só comendo lamen – disse, colocando os legumes para grelhar.

Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso. Parecia que o loiro havia mudado mais do que aparentava.

- Gosta de frango? – perguntou Naruto, tirando um pacote com frango.

- Hn…

Naruto riu, parecia que Sasuke não havia mudado nada, e por sorte, ele ainda se lembrava do significado de cada "hn" que o Uchiha dizia.

Continuou fazendo o jantar sem olhar para o moreno, que agora estava sentado em uma cadeira, e balançado as perninhas que não conseguia tocar no chão. Naruto tinha que se esforçar para não perder a concentração na comida, pois ter Uchiha Sasuke tão indefeso ali fazia com que sua fértil imaginação tivesse muitas ideia… deleitosas.

Depois de terminar de fazer toda a comida, arrumou a mesa e serviu o jantar. Sasuke, que no inicio ficou receoso quanto à aptidão culinária do loiro, se deliciou com o jantar. Mal conseguia se lembrar da última vez que havia comido tão bem.

Após terminarem o jantar, Naruto disse que Sasuke poderia ir tomar banho, enquanto ele limpava a cozinha. O moreno fez o que lhe foi sugerido, indo tomar banho.

Naruto limpou a cozinha rapidamente, usando alguns kage bushis para facilitar o trabalho. Depois que terminou, foi para o quarto, onde encontrou Sasuke deitado em sua cama dormindo. A cena seria pura e angelical, se não fosse o fato de que o moreno estava vestindo uma camisa preta do loiro, que era três vezes maior naquele corpinho minúsculo.

Naruto ficou estático com a cena. Era tão… tão… nem conseguia definir em palavras. Sasuke estava levemente encolhido, com os braços perto do rosto em um jeito tão angelical, e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutor. Era algo inimaginável.

Naruto ficou surpreso consigo mesmo, ao sentir a prévia de uma ereção. Não acreditava que estava ficando excitado apenas com aquela visão. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar sua excitação. Não queria abusar daquela maneira, acabaria ficando com fama de pedófilo, apesar de que Sasuke tinha sua idade.

Andou para até o banheiro e foi tomar um banho. Sem duvida nenhuma, um bom banho frio ajudaria a passar aquela queimação que sentia em seu baixo ventre.

Terminou o banho e enrolou-se na toalha indo para o quarto. Quando chegou, prendeu a respiração, para conter um gemido.

Sasuke continuava dormindo na cama, havia se mexido, fazendo com que a camisa subisse levemente, mostrando as pernas pálidas e delicadas. Naruto nunca teve de se controlar tanto para não agarrar alguém.

Tirou a toalha da cintura e foi até a gaveta da cômoda para pegar uma cueca. No percurso, não viu que Sasuke havia acordado, e o observava em silencio. Terminou de colocar a cueca preta box e se virou para ir dormir, foi quando seus olhos se fixaram nos olhos negros de Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto tentou desviar seu olhar do de Sasuke, mas parecia ser impossível. Os dois se olhavam com muita intensidade. Parecia que não podiam mover um músculo sequer.

- Te acordei? – perguntou Naruto, com um fio de voz que mais parecia um gemido.

- Não… eu acordei sozinho… - disse, ainda com o olhar fixo em Naruto. – Vai se deitar?

- Vou… foi um dia cansativo…

Naruto virou as costas, se direcionando para fora do quarto.

- Onde vai dormir? – perguntou Sasuke, sem entender o motivo do loiro querer sair.

- Na sala, você pode ficar ai na cama – disse Naruto, prestes a sair.

- A cama é bem grande… - disse Sasuke, inseguro do que estava dizendo. – Não é justo você dormir em um sofá… e eu aqui…

Naruto se virou e sorriu. Andou até a cama e deitou-se, cobrindo a si mesmo e ao moreno. Quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, ficou olhando nos olhos negros de Sasuke, que retribuía o olhar da mesma forma.

- Senti a sua falta, Teme… - disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- Também senti a sua, Dobe… - falou, fechando os olhos de leve, inclinando o rosto na direção de Naruto.

Naruto não conseguiu resistir mais. Tocou os lábios de Sasuke com os seus, em um beijo cálido e delicado. Algo mais puro que havia planejado, mas o som deliciado que Sasuke fez, lhe deu segurança para aprofundar mais o beijo com o moreno. Adentrou a boca do moreno, dando um beijo intenso, que fez Sasuke soltar um delicioso gemido de satisfação. Puxou-o para mais perto, quase ficando sobre o ele.

Ficaram se beijando até o momento em que respirar tornou-se algo realmente necessário. Naruto fechou os olhos, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno, respirando o delicioso perfume do mesmo.

- Acho que perdi o sono… - ouviu a voz de Sasuke, que descia a mão por suas costas.

- Eu também… - concordou, atacando o pescoço do moreno com beijos e chupões.

Sasuke arfava com aquilo. Estava adorando cada segundo. Sentia o membro já rígido de Naruto roçar em si, e aquilo o excitava muito. Queria que Naruto parasse com os beijos e partisse logo para os finalmente. E quando sentiu uma das mãos de Naruto subirem a camisa que vestira, tocando seu corpo nu, gemeu gostosamente.

- Para de me torturar… vai logo… - pediu, de olhos fechados.

- O que quer que eu faça… Sasu-chan? – sussurrou, de um jeito provocante no ouvido do moreno.

- Que… ahh… - Sasuke gemeu, ao sentir seu membro ereto ser envolvido pela mão de Naruto.

Aquele corpo tão pequeno a sua mercê, fazia muitas fantasias de Naruto vir à tona. Era quase como estar violando um estudante de academia, e apensar de doentio, esse pensamento quase o enlouquecia.

- Diz, Sasu-chan… fala o que quer de mim… - insistiu, apertando mais o membro endurecido em sua mão.

- Ahh… Naruto… faz… faz de mim o que quiser… ahh…

Naruto não esperou um segundo convite. Subiu mais a camisa de Sasuke, até que a tirou completamente, observando o corpo pequeno sob o seu. Sorriu malicioso, e abaixou-se, beijando a região abaixo do umbigo, roçando no membro de Sasuke. Passava a língua em uma tortura calma, sem se preocupar.

Sasuke gemia, erguendo o seu quadril de modo claro, dizendo o que queria. Naruto se fez de desentendido por algum tempo, até que abocanhou completamente o membro do moreno, movimento que fez Sasuke gritar de puro prazer.

- Ahhh… Naruto… isso… ohh… assim eu vou gozar… ahh… - gemia, se contorcendo abaixo do loiro.

Naruto aumentou a intensidade, fazendo com que Sasuke puxasse seus cabelos com força, enquanto atingia o clímax de maneira intensa. Naruto não deixou que uma única gota de gozo escorresse de sua boca, tomando tudo. Levantou-se e encarou a face completamente extasiada de Sasuke.

- Ainda não acabou, Sasu-chan… - sussurrou, em um tom provocante, enquanto tirava a cueca de maneira sensual.

Sasuke gemeu surpreso, ao ver o membro ereto e pulsante de Naruto. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Em seu tamanho natural, aquele tipo de coisa costuma doer, mas e com aquele corpo? Ele estava menor e mais fechado que nunca, e o tamanho de Naruto não era nem um pouco calmante.

- Calma… não vou te machucar… - sussurrou, deitando-se sobre Sasuke, e roçando seu membro na entradinha do moreno.

- Hn… - Sasuke prendeu a respiração, assim que sentiu o membro de Naruto exigindo passagem.

Durante os momentos em que penetrava pequeno corpo de Sasuke, Naruto precisou usar uma pouco de força, pois estava realmente difícil. Sasuke havia parado de segurar os gritos de dor e incomodo, e havia momentos e que chegava a tentar empurrar Naruto para longe de si, mas Naruto o impedia.

Quando finalmente se encontrava por inteiro dentro de Sasuke, Naruto parou, dando a chance para que Sasuke se acostumasse com o volume que o preenchia.

- Te machuquei muito… Sasu-chan? – perguntou, em um leve tom de ironia.

- Me deixe voltar ao normal… e eu vou te mostrar o que eu senti… - ameaçou Sasuke, arfando.

- Mal posso esperar… - disse, fazendo um movimento, saindo e voltando a entrar em Sasuke.

- Ahhh… seu… ohh…

Naruto continuou saindo e entrado de Sasuke, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente. Quase enlouqueceu o moreno quando começou a masturbá-lo firmemente.

Sasuke gritava de tal forma, que achava que Konoha inteira estava ouvindo o que os dois estavam fazendo. Mas nunca havia se importando com os outros antes, não seria justo naquele momento que se importaria.

Naruto sentia que logo chegaria ao clímax, e isso só o fez aumentar ainda mais a velocidade com que estocava Sasuke, atingindo a próstata do moreno diversas vezes.

- AAAAHHH… - gritaram os dois, ao chegarem ao ápice.

Naruto caiu exausto sobre o moreno, que o abraçou, rendido pelo cansaço.

- Que bom que você está de volta… Sasu-chan… - sussurrou Naruto, quase adormecendo.

- Também estou feliz com isso… - falou Sasuke, fechando os olhos.

Ambos adormeceram, seguros que haviam feito a escolha certa agora que tiveram uma segunda chance. Uma segunda chance que eles jamais desperdiçariam.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Sasuke sentia-se exausto. Passou a mão pela cama, atrás do corpo de Naruto, mas não o encontrou. Sem entender o motivo, abriu os olhos, deparando-se só na cama. Bufou em irritação.

Um pouco dolorido, levantou-se, arrumou a camisa que usava e seguiu para a cozinha. Encontrou tudo vazio, não havia ninguém em casa. Bufou mais uma vez. Aonde Naruto poderia ter ido àquela hora da manhã?

Olhou para o relógio na parede e se assustou, já eram dez e meia da manhã. Como havia dormido tanto?

Voltou-se para a porta do quarto e foi quando notou algumas sacolas sobre o sofá da sala. Foi ver o que era e se surpreendeu. Eram roupas para criança… melhor… roupas para ele, Uchiha Sasuke que de alguma maneira louca havia voltado a ser criança, mas com dois predicados que nunca havia tido antes: uma calda e um par de orelhas felinas.

Pegou as sacolas e foi para o banheiro tomar um demorado e relaxante banho. Muitas partes de seu corpo imploravam por um banho de água quente.

Terminou o banho e vestiu uma bermuda e uma camisa de manga curta preta. Agradeceu o fato de Naruto não ter comprado nada extravagante. Odiaria sair por ai vestido como uma laranja ou um pé de alface.

Depois de comer um sanduíche e tomar um suco saiu, com o objetivo de tentar encontrar o loiro e perguntar o motivo de não ter sido acordado.

Enquanto andava pela vila, percebia que sua aparência chamava por demais a atenção. O que era de se entender. Afinal, quantas pessoas veem um garoto de pouco mais de oito anos com uma calda e um par de orelhas de gato? Muito poucas.

- Droga… aonde aquele Dobe se meteu? – perguntou-se, olhando em volta.

- Ei garoto, você está perdido? – ouviu uma voz familiar as suas costas.

Quando se virou viu Shikamaru. Ele não havia mudado muito. Continuava com a mesma expressão de preguiçoso e as mesmas roupas, mas a jaqueta Chuunin não era muito familiar a Sasuke.

- Não… só estou procurando ma pessoa… - disse, sem saber se deveria dizer quem realmente era. Já que, mesmo naquelas condições, continuava sendo um traidor.

- Hn… Isso é complicado… - disse Shikamaru, passando a mão atrás da cabeça. – Vem comigo, vamos falar com a Goidaime.

Sasuke se preparou para dizer que não, foi quando viu uma loira correr na direção dos dois. Quando Sasuke a reconheceu, sentiu seu sangue gelar. Era Ino, com o cabelo comprido, mas parecia ser a mesma garota que se lembrava.

- Shikamaru! – gritou, ao se aproximar mais.

- Ino…! O que aconteceu? – perguntou, obviamente preocupado.

- Naruto, Neji e Kiba voltaram da missão, mas parece que Naruto não está bem… - disse ela, quase sem fôlego. – Sakura pediu para que todos nós fossemos para o hospital.

- Ai… mas como ele é problemático – bufou Shikamaru, seguindo Ino.

Sasuke continuou parado, tentando processar a informação dada pela loira. Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto, o homem que havia feito amor com ele noite passada, havia ido a uma missão e havia acabado de voltar… mas… mas estava ferido!

Sasuke saiu correndo na direção que se lembrava que era o hospital. Não acreditava que mal havia voltado e já estava indo ver o loiro em uma cama de hospital. Parecia que Naruto tinha alguma paixão por aquele lugar.

Quando chegou ao prédio branco, entrou, passando pela sala da recepção, sem se importar com os gritos da atendente. Correu o mais rápido que pode, até que encontrou praticamente todos os seus antigos amigos. Lee, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Gai, Sai e Yamato. Todos parados em frente à sala de emergência.

Parou espantado. Todas aquelas pessoas estavam ali por que Naruto havia se machucado. Não acreditava que o loiro houvesse conseguido tantos amigos.

Viu a face de Kakashi se virar para olhá-lo, o que atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Está procurando alguém, garoto? – perguntou Kakashi.

- N… Naruto… como ele está? – perguntou, um pouco temeroso.

- Você conhece o Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata, surpresa.

- Sim… como…

Naquele momento, Tsunade saiu da sala de emergência, junto com Sakura e Shizune. Logo atrás apareceram três ninjas médicos empurrando uma maca, onde estava Naruto inconsciente.

Antes que qualquer um fizesse algo, Sasuke correu até a maca. Seu tamanho quase não era o suficiente para poder ver bem o loiro, mas conseguiu ver que ele tinha uma expressão tranquila. Sorriu de leve, passando a mão pela face morena.

- Dobe… - sussurrou, com os olhos levemente marejados.

Nunca havia sido de chorar, mas teve medo… teve muito medo do que pudesse ter acontecido.

- Ele vai ficar bem – ouviu a voz de Tsunade. – Algumas fraturas, contusões e duas hemorragias internas. Nada que Naruto não possa suportar. Graças ao poder de cura que ele possui, vai se recuperar depois de dormir um pouco.

Sasuke concordou, se afastando da maca, para que os médicos pudessem levá-lo para o quarto.

- Tsunade-sensei… - chamou Sakura.

- Diga.

- Quem é esse garoto? – perguntou à rosada, que parecia ter feito a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

- Esse é…

- Sasu… - disse simplesmente. – Esse é o meu nome. Sasu.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto continuava dormindo em um sono profundo, sem mostrar nenhum sinal de que acordaria. E Sasuke ainda estava ali, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, velando o sono do loiro. Seu olhar preocupado com cada mínima reação que Naruto poderia ter. Frio, calor, desconforto. Qualquer coisa que pudesse mostrar que ele não estivesse bem.

- Naruto… - sussurrou, preocupado.

Ouviu o barulho do trinco da porta, e se virou para ver quem era. Viu que eram Neji e Kiba. Os dois pareceram se surpreender ao vê-lo ali.

- Ei, moleque, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kiba, olhando para o moreno desconfiado.

- Hn… não te interessa – respondeu, de um jeito rude, voltando seu olhar para o loiro adormecido.

- Você não se lembra dele, Kiba? – perguntou Neji, olhando para o companheiro. – É o mesmo garoto que correu até a maca, quando o Naruto tinha saído da cirurgia.

- Hn… verdade, já tinha até me esquecido dele – comentou, olhando para moreno, que mantinha o olhar fixo em Naruto. – Ei, como você se chama mesmo?

- Sasu…

- Nome estranho… parece mais uma apelido – comentou o Inuzuka.

- Mas é o meu nome…

- Sasu-chan… - ouviram o resmungo do loiro, que parecia acordar.

- Naruto! – Sasuke se levantou e se apoiou na cama.

Naruto abriu os olhos, se deparando com a expressão preocupada de Sasuke. Sorriu, como se quisesse acalmá-lo.

- Ficou aí muito tempo? – perguntou o loiro, passando a mão sobre a pequena do moreno.

- Um pouco… fiquei preocupado quando acordei e não te achei… você não me disse que teria uma missão cedo… - comentou, esquecendo-se completamente dos outros dois shinobis ali presentes.

- Você estava dormindo tão bonitinho que me deu pena de te acordar. Então sai para comprar umas roupas para você e fui ver se a baa-chan tinha alguma missão pra mim. Aí acabei aqui… de novo…

Sasuke riu. Era mesmo sempre assim. Qualquer missão que Naruto tivesse que fazer, ele sempre acabava no hospital.

- Sasu-chan…

- Hn… quer alguma coisa? – perguntou, vendo o típico olhar pidão do loiro.

- Quero… um beijo…

Sasuke sorriu e se inclinou para selar seus lábios com os do loiro, mas um barulho de alguma coisa pesada caindo no chão, acompanhado de barulho de vidro se quebrando, fez com que os dois se afastassem.

A cena era, em muitos pontos, engraçada. Sakura estava parada com a porta aberta, uma expressão de quem havia levado uma bordoada na cara, e com uma bandeja com vidros de remédios jogada no chão. Neji estava com os olhos mais dilatados do que quando usa o Byakugan. E Kiba jazia no chão desmaiado.

* * *

Tsunade havia sido chamado poucos momentos depois da pequena cena de choque. Depois de fazer Kiba acordar e dar calmante para Sakura, ela foi ver como Naruto estava. E havia sido exatamente como ela havia pensado. Não havia nem sequer uma única contusão no corpo do loiro. Ele estava cem por cento novamente.

- Acho que você poderá sair daqui amanhã – avisou à loira, com um sorriso.

Naruto concordou com um sorriso.

Sasuke ficava quieto, apenas ansioso para que todos saíssem da sala, o que demorou. Logo que Tsunade saiu, os amigos de Naruto chegaram a peso para ver como o loiro estava se sentindo, alguns até perguntavam o que Sasuke - ou Sasu - estava fazendo ali, ou como o loiro o havia conhecido.

Depois de três horas inteiras conversando com os amigos, todos saíram, deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos. Os dois se olharam por um pequeno espaço de tempo, até que Naruto estendeu a mão para que o moreno se aproximasse.

Sasuke a aceitou com um leve sorriso, deixando-se envolver em um leve abraço pelo loiro.

- Te deixei muito preocupado? - ouviu a voz do loiro, próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Um pouco... não queria que tivesse saído de perto de mim... - respondeu, com os olhos fechados, aproveitando o abraço carinhoso.

- Antes deu eu ir na missão, a baa-chan disse que acha que sabe como te fazer voltar ao normal - disse, em um tom calmo, porém parecia um pouco triste.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke ficou surpreso com o que ouviu. Será que realmente haviam conseguido encontrar um jeito com que ele voltasse ao normal? Isso seria ótimo, poderia voltar a treinar e... Olhou para o loiro deitado na cama, vendo que apesar da expressão neutra, os olhos azuis safiras tinham um brilho triste. E Sasuke sabia o motivo. Se voltasse ao normal teria sua força, suas habilidades ninjas... voltaria a ser Uchiha Sasuke, o herdeiro do clã Uchiha... e com isso poderia sair de Konoha novamente e dar as costas aquele ser que tanto o amava...

- Podemos falar com ela amanhã, se você quiser - sugeriu Naruto, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Não houve resposta. Não poderia responder aquela pergunta assim. O que mais queria era deixar aquele corpo minúsculo e fraco, mas se o fizesse não teria mais motivo para ficar ali.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke saiu do hospital para passear um pouco, mas só fez isso depois que Naruto adormeceu outra vez.

Ficou andando por Konoha, olhando a sua volta e tentando achar um jeito de tomar uma decisão. Como poderia decidir o que fazer, se simplesmente havia coisas de mais em jogo.

Parou na frente do Lamen Ichiraku. Costumava ir ali às vezes, quando Naruto o arrastava a força para comerem juntos. Talvez um lamen o ajudasse, não tinha muito que fazer, e não havia comido mais nada desde que havia ido até o hospital.

Entrou na barraca e pediu um lamen de churrasco. Enquanto o esperava, olhava distraidamente para o monte Hokage. Quantas vezes ele havia ouvido Naruto falar a frase: _Um dia eu serei Hokage!_

Talvez um milhão de vezes, mas nunca havia realmente parado para pensar nisso. Voltou-se para o seu lamen e comeu-o lentamente, tentando pensar no que fazer.

Havia tanto em jogo... por um lado, se continuasse com aquele corpo, não poderia sair de Konoha, e teria de continuar sob a supervisão de Naruto... e realmente gostaria muito de ficar ali com Naruto, haviam finalmente se entendido e agora estava juntos. Mas como ficaria seu juramento? Como poderia se vingar do irmão se estava ali? Como poderia conseguir a força que precisava para que pudesse derrotar Itachi?

- Algum problema?

Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Kakashi logo atrás de si. Virou-se, comprovando que era realmente o copy-ninja que estava ali.

- Não... eu estou bem... - disse, voltando-se para o seu lamen, que estava praticamente intocado.

- Hn... não é o que me parece, Sasuke - disse, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

Sasuke se assustou ao ouvir seu nome. Como ele poderia saber?

- Como...

- O jeito com que você se preocupou com Naruto te denunciou - falou, simplesmente.

- Hn...

- Sabe, é meio difícil para um sensei não reconhecer seus alunos, e mesmo com você nesse corpo, foi fácil - comentou, com um aparente sorriso.

Sasuke não disse nada, permaneceu de cabeça baixa encarando o seu prato.

- Sabe, quando você foi embora, o Naruto só pensava em uma coisa: trazer-te de volta. Ele dizia que faria isso nem mesmo que tivesse de morrer. Dedicou-se ao treinamento com Jiraiya, aprendendo a controlar Kyuubi. Mas mesmo que ele tentasse passar a faceta de felicidade, quem o conhecia como Tsunade, Jiraiya e eu, sabíamos que ele estava em pedaços por dentro. Deveria lutar a cada segundo para não chorar na frente dos amigos...

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque sei que a amizade que o Naruto sentiu um dia, se transformou há muito tempo em algo mais forte, e que você só agora descobriu isso. Sei que Tsunade encontrou um jeito de você voltar ao normal, mas peço que pense muito. Odiaria ver Naruto do mesmo modo que o vi quando você o deixou na primeira vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Estava no mesmo lugar onde Kakashi havia feito o teste de sobrevivência, quando havia se formado na academia. Havia andando por toda a cidade, tentando encontrar uma resposta para o seu dilema, mas está parecia não querer chegar. Depois de muito andar, Sasuke finalmente parou ali.

Tinha uma imensa vontade de rir ao se lembrar de como havia acontecido o teste. Todos os três famintos por não terem comido nada, tendo de enfrentar Kakashi e roubar um dos sinos. Naruto, diferente dele e Sakura, não havia se escondido, havia ficado e enfrentado Kakashi. Apesar de não ter obtido muito sucesso, Sasuke tinha que confessar, o loiro havia tido coragem.

Sakura havia sido a pior no teste todo. Havia caído no genjutsu de Kakashi, e nem sequer pensou que poderia ser tudo uma ilusão. Mas ele havia sido o melhor. Havia quase pegado um dos sinos, e quando viu Naruto com fome, havia enfrentado a ordem de Kakashi e lhe oferecido a sua comida. Logo depois daquilo, haviam tido a primeira missão… e não demorou para terem tido sua primeira luta de verdade.

Com o passar do tempo, via que Naruto crescia e ficava mais forte. Lembrava-se de como o loiro havia agido durante a luta contra Orochimaru na floresta da morte. Havia visto a expressão doce virar uma expressão maligna, os olhos azuis ficarem vermelhos, e garras e presas aparecerem. Era impossível dizer que aquele era Naruto… ou pelo menos como o loiro ficava quando chegava a certo ponto.

Quando o sol começava a se por, Sasuke se levantou para ir embora. Havia ficado muito tempo ali, mas finalmente tinha algumas respostas… respostas que seriam difíceis de serem admitidas.

Andou de volta para o hospital, tentando ignorar seu orgulho Uchiha e criar coragem para dizer às verdades que havia descoberto.

Ao chegar ao hospital, foi logo até o quarto de Naruto. Aquela conversa não poderia mais esperar. Afinal, aquilo já perdurava mais de seis anos.

- Naruto… - chamou em um tom baixo, entrando no quarto.

- Sasu-chan…? – Naruto olhou para o moreno.

Sasuke entrou e andou até o loiro. Sua expressão estava tensa, como se temesse o que aconteceria naquela conversa.

- Naruto… nós temos que conversar… - disse, receoso.

- Hn… alguma coisa errada? – perguntou, sem entender o que acontecia.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa… uma conversa que deveríamos ter tido há mais de seis anos.

- Fala…

Sentou-se na beira da cama e encarou os olhos azuis, com os seus tremendo de incerteza, respirou fundo e se preparou para começar a dizer:

- Eu sempre fui considerado um gênio… sempre a pessoa que todos consideravam, e que todos viam como o melhor ninja da aldeia…

- Hn… isso não é novidade pra mim, Sasu-chan – disse, com um sorriso de lado. – Eu vivia com ciúme de você, mas na verdade, era mais ressentimento. Você tem a mesma história que eu… sem família, sozinho, sentiu a mesma dor que eu senti… mas todos te tratavam bem diferente de mim…

- Sim… isso é verdade… quando ficamos no mesmo time… eu achei que tanto você quanto a Sakura só iriam me atrapalhar… que não havia motivo nenhum para eu ficar no mesmo time do palhaço da turma… mas…

Naruto viu o olhar de Sasuke se desviar. Ele parecia triste, como se algo o estivesse incomodando muito.

- Sasu-chan…

- Eu comecei a sentir inveja de você… - revelou, sem ter coragem de encarar o loiro. – Desde que vi como você enfrentou Orochimaru na floresta da morte, eu não acreditei… depois o jeito que você lutou contra aqueles ninjas da chuva… depois vi o quanto você estava ficando cada vez mais forte, e perto de você eu ainda parecia o mesmo Genin que havia acabado de se formar na escola ninja… eu… eu queria ser mais forte do que você, por isso eu fui atrás do Orochimaru… a vingança contra o meu irmão foi só uma desculpa, eu queria mesmo era te superar…

O silencio reinou por longos minutos. Sasuke temia o que Naruto fosse pensar depois daquilo. Sabia que sua inveja e ciúme do desenvolvimento do loiro haviam acabado com tudo o que tinha, e nem mesmo ele se via digno de receber qualquer perdão.

Naruto encarou o moreno por mais alguns minutos, até que um leve sorriso surgiu em sua face. Delicadamente, puxou o moreno para seus braços, o abraçando com carinho.

- Seu bobinho… de todas as pessoas, a única que eu desejava ouvir que me considerava, era você. Eu treinei duro todo esse tempo com esse único objetivo, ouvir de você que eu era bom – disse, olhando nos orbes negros que brilhavam com leves lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer pela face delicada.

Naruto segurou delicadamente a face do moreno, depositando um calmo e gentil beijo nos lábios cálidos. Sasuke não sabia se conter naquele momento. Havia aberto seu coração para o loiro, e agora descobria mesmo assim, mesmo com a verdade, Naruto não o odiava. Que ainda o amava.

Inclinou-se mais sobre o corpo do loiro, até ficar sentado sobre a cintura do mesmo. Beijou os lábios, descendo calmamente pelo maxilar até o pescoço, onde não resistiu em dar algumas mordidas. Uma pequena revanche pelo ataque que havia recebido em seu próprio pescoço na primeira noite dos dois.

- Hn… assim você quer me deixar louco… - suspirou, descendo as mãos pelas costas do moreno, e apertando as nádegas com ambas as mãos.

- Ahh… Naruto…

Mesmo que mundo acabasse, Sasuke sabia que aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo. Que se morresse ali, sabia que não teria arrependimentos. Estar com a pessoa que mais amava era tudo o que precisava.

- Faz amor comigo… - pediu, em um gemido próximo ao ouvido do loiro.

Naruto não precisou ouvir o pedido duas vezes. Puxou a cabeça de Sasuke com certa força, o trazendo para um beijo afogueado, como se fizesse anos que não se beijassem. Explorou cada centímetro daquela boca, provando todo o sabor daqueles lábios que o enlouqueciam. Mas não ficaria apenas nos beijos, não quando havia recebido um pedido tão deliciosamente irresistível como o de fazer amor com o moreno.

Desceu suas mãos para dentro da camisa do moreno, apertando-o de encontro ao seu corpo. Queria provar cada pedacinho daquele corpo novamente. Senti-lo como se fosse à primeira vez… como se fosse à última.

Sentia as mãozinhas ágeis do moreno descerem por seu peito, indo até o cós da calça do pijama que usava. Arfou ao sentir as pequenas mãos envolverem seu membro, que já começava a dar sinais de vida.

- Hm… Sasu-chan… - gemeu, quando sentiu seu membro ser apertado delicadamente.

- Me faz seu… - pediu em um sussurro, passando os lábios próximos a orelha.

Para Naruto, aquilo foi o estopim para a explosão do pouco juízo que ainda lhe restava. Com certa brutalidade, segurou Sasuke pela cintura e o jogou para baixo de si, arrancando-lhe as calças, junto da peça íntima, com um único puxão.

Seus olhos chegaram a brilhar diante daquela visão seminua que possuía. Sentia-se muito mais excitado ao ver aquele corpo tão pequeno e delicado seminu, do que poderia ficar ao vê-lo completamente nu. Era quase como se aquilo lhe causasse o efeito de um afrodisíaco extremamente forte.

Correu as mãos pelas pernas alvas, apertando com certa força, o que acabaria por gerar algumas marcas. Parou próximo a virilha, acariciando, vendo o moreno ofegar e gemer ao seu toque. Tocou o membro do outro, acariciando e apertando levemente, recendo como prova de prazer, os intensos gemidos que Sasuke dava. Agradeceu por ninguém andar naquele corredor àquela hora, seria como se pedissem para serem punidos por estarem fazendo aquilo ali.

- Te amo, Sasuke – disse em um sussurro, se abaixando para tomar aqueles lábios adocicados que tanto apreciava.

Sasuke apertou forte o corpo de Naruto, ao sentir o membro do mesmo roçar em sua entrada. Agradecia por saber que não doeria como da primeira vez, mas sabia que sentia certa dor no ato inicial.

Naruto começou a exigir a passagem para dentro do corpo de Sasuke, o que fez com que o moreno tivesse de requerer a toda a sua força para não fazer um verdadeiro escândalo. Para garantir que nem mesmo um gemido mais alto escapasse de seus lábios, Sasuke mordeu o ombro do loiro, arrancando um leve filete de sangue, devido à força que usava.

Naruto pouco se importou com a pequena dor que a mordida lhe causada. Está, misturada ao imenso prazer de ser pressionado pelo interior de Sasuke, só aumentava ainda mais o seu prazer. Começou a estocar forte e firme, vendo como o moreno reagia a cada investida. Pareciam que estavam enlouquecendo de puro prazer. Era como unir tudo de uma única vez: alma, coração, mente e corpo.

Quando atingiram o ápice, quase perderam os sentidos completamente. Parecia que aquele orgasmo havia sido mais intenso. Naruto precisou ficar alguns instantes parado, para reunir forças e conseguir sair de dentro do pequeno corpo de Sasuke. Já o moreno arfava, sem saber o que sentir de verdade. Era quase como chegar ao céu e voltar flutuando levemente.

Abraçaram-se, ficando em completo silencio. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento, só precisavam sentir a presença um do outro para terem paz.


	9. Chapter 9

Depois de ser liberado do hospital, Naruto acompanhou Sasuke até a sala da Godaime, onde o moreno esperava se ver livre daquela "maldição".

Ao chegarem, Tsunade e Shizune começaram a preparar tudo para a "cura" de Sasuke. Enquanto as duas preparavam tudo, Sasuke as observava apreensivo. O que aconteceria se aquilo não desse certo? Na melhor das hipóteses, ele continuaria naquele corpo e sob a vigilância de Naruto. Na pior de todas, acabaria morto ou viraria realmente um gatinho.

- O que foi, Sasu-chan? – perguntou, ao ver que o loiro parecia receoso.

- E se não der certo? – perguntou, olhando os olhos cor de safira do loiro. – E se as coisas não saírem como o previsto?

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai acabar bem – disse, tentando animar o moreno.

- Espero… - disse em um sussurro, mas ainda sentindo-se muito nervoso com a situação.

Demorou cerca de trinta minutos para que as duas mulheres terminassem de preparar tudo. Haviam feito quase que uma verdadeira cerimônia. No chão havia desenhado um circulo com escritas em mandarim e com desenhos em forma de lua e estrelas. Velas e pergaminhos apostos em cada ponto do circulo, tudo muito bem organizado.

- Fique no centro do circulo, Sasuke - mandou Tsunade, em um tom autoritário.

Sasuke se dirigiu par ao centro, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento que pudesse aumentar sua vontade de sair correndo. Ficou encarando fixamente o olhar do loiro, que parecia tentar acalmá-lo.

Mesmo que quisesse, mais que tudo naquele momento, desviar o olhar, em uma tentativa inútil de esconder seu medo, aquelas safiras tão lindas pareciam prendê-lo. Sorriu, quase que sem perceber.

Aqueles olhos que sempre o observavam com desejo e carinho... olhos que lhe davam todo o conforto que precisava. Sorriu, quase que sem perceber. O pouco tempo que havia passado naquela forma tão frágil, Naruto parecia nem sequer perceber, e se percebia, parecia gostar. Gostar de ter quem proteger... quem cuidar... até mesmo quem mimar...

Viu de relance que Tsunade se preparava para concluir o jutsu. Entrou quase em desespero.

- PARA!!!!

Todos se assustaram com o grito que o moreno deu. Tsunade olhou para ele, como se perguntasse o que tinha acontecido. De cabeça baixa, Sasuke saiu de dentro do circulo e andou até Naruto.

- Sasu-chan... aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou, sem entender.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas segurou a mão do loiro e o puxou para fora da sala. Naruto não estava entendo nada. Sasuke queria voltar ao normal, mas agora, no último instante, ele desiste? Preferiu não dizer nada. Era melhor esperar que o próprio moreno falasse o que estava acontecendo.

Andaram, até que finalmente chegaram perto do portão principal de Konoha. Ao ver isso, Naruto sentiu um aperto em seu peito.

Pararam, ficando em silêncio por longos e torturantes minutos. Sasuke ainda se mantendo de costas para o loiro.

- Naruto... - chamou, quase em um sussurro inaudível.

- Hn...?

- Você gosta de mim... nesse corpo...? - perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Sim, te acho mais lindo do que já é - comentou, com um sorriso, sentindo-se um pouco melhor com a pergunta.

- Então... me responda... e não minta... - respirou, tentando reunir toda a coragem que ainda tinham. - Você... você aceita ficar comigo...? Só... só que eu não vou abandonar esse corpo... vai ter de ficar comigo do jeito que estou.

Naruto se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Ficando em silêncio por um longo tempo, o que só aumentou o nervosismo de Sasuke. Será que era tão difícil dizer sim ou não, era a única coisa que o moreno pensava.

Foi quanto se sentiu ser envolvido pelos braços do loiro, sendo comprimido em um abraço quente e carinhoso.

- Acha que eu te deixaria fugir dessa vez... Sasu-chan? - ouviu a voz sussurrada do loiro, o que quase o fez se derreter.

Sasuke não acreditava no fim, ou no começo, que tudo aquilo havia tido. No começo queria a morte por ter voltado a ser criança, ainda mais com um par de orelhas de gato e uma calda... mas agora... agora queria aproveitar a segunda chance que havia recebido, e ficar com Naruto... ficar com o seu grande amor.


End file.
